


The Last Man on Earth

by misura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki keeps imagining disasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Man on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as commentfic in October 2008

Lately, Tamaki had taken to asking her what she might do in near-impossible-to-imagine situations - like if she'd be trapped with him on a spaceship headed for the sun ('look for a way to turn the ship around') or when the two of them would somehow find themselves shipwrecked on a deserted island ('make a signal fire and look for food and clear water') - it puzzled Haruhi: Tamaki seemed given to cheerfulness and as carefree (not to mention careless) as anyone could possibly be, yet on occasion, he seemed able to conceive of the worst possible disasters and invariably convinced himself they were about to take place. He wore himself out unnecesary, worrying about things that any idiot could see were never going to happen.

"Perhaps," Kyouya said, when she shared her puzzlement with him in an unguarded moment, "the question he's really asking is what you'd do if he were the last man on earth and you, presumably, the last woman."

"That's an extremely unlikely situation to ever occur," Haruhi felt obliged to point out.

Kyouya shrugged, conceding the point silently. "Perhaps you should give the matter some thought. Knowing Tamaki, he's unlikely to give up until he's received an answer."

Actually, Haruhi considered it rather likely Tamaki would give up as soon as some other idea caught his fancy, which was bound to happen soon enough. She did not say so, instead deciding that for reasons of his own, Kyouya wished to know her answer as well.

"If _you_ were the last man on earth ... " she started, noticing and recognizing Kyouya's politely disinterested expression for what it was.

"Yes? If it were me, rather than Tamaki?"

"Well." Haruhi pondered the matter. "You'd probably be responsible."

"I beg your pardon?" Kyouya looked honestly confused.

"For whatever had happened to make you the last man on earth," Haruhi clarified. "And me the last woman. It seems rather too unlikely a thing to have happened by accident or coincidence, don't you think?"

"I see," said Kyouya.

Haruhi looked pensive for a moment. "I don't suppose I'd like you very much," she said at last.

"Fortunately," Kyouya informed her, "I can assure you I have no plans at present that involve exterminating the majority of mankind."

Haruhi was not particularly impressed by this statement of benevolent intentions.

"You'd get bored without other people around," she said.

"There is that to consider as well," admitted Kyouya.


End file.
